Blood Rush
by Pika Pika
Summary: Dark: Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, and so begins to hurt herself to make her feel better. IY/Kagome. Don't read if you don't like this sort of thing.
1. Control

A/N: Okay, this is a dark fic which I had written a few months ago and am revising and adding to (since I found some recent encouragement on it). Yeah, so, it's Inu/Kag, just so you know. If you have any comments, just e- mail me (kittykatty102@yahoo.com), or write a review. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything related to the story or the character. ::sigh::  
  
  
  
Control  
  
  
  
Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing. She couldn't figure out how he could do such a thing to her, she couldn't figure out. She couldn't figure out how he could make her think that he actually cared, and then betray her trust like that. She didn't want to think, didn't want to do anything, so she ran. Ran back to the well, not even bothering to say goodbye to the others in their group. She just ran. Down the well, and up again. Not even acknowledging her family in the living room. She just ran. Upstairs to her room, where she fell into her bed, and just lay there, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
What the hell? Inuyasha thought, why in all nine hells was Kikyou kissing him? Here's what I get for trying to help, she takes it as a come-on! Only problem is, I DON'T WANT HER. Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away, and ran back to the village, ignoring the hurt look Kikyou was giving him. It was nearing sunset, and Kagome was due back any minute. Kagome. He smiled (A/N: I know this is kinda OOC, but things like this will only be in his thoughts, his actions will still make him out to be crude, selfish, and arrogant). Kagome's coming back. Two whole days without seeing her face, he was getting somewhat antsy to look at her again. Ah, sunset, she should be coming by any time now. any time now. soon. very soon. fuck. Where the hell is she?  
  
He went over to the well and passed through the time portal into modern-day Tokyo. Inuyasha immediately left the well house, and climbed up the tree outside her window. It was open, so he crawled through, and was about to yell at her to wake up, when he saw something glistening on her cheek. Tears.  
  
"Keh." She probably was crying over failing one of those stupid "tests" of hers. He would have yelled at her, like the big bad Hanyou he was, except she looked tired, yeah, that's it tired. And a sleepy miko wasn't worth much, and besides, what difference would it make if she slept here or in the past? Yeah. That's it. It wasn't because he felt sympathy for her or nothing. Nope, nothing like that. With those thoughts, he jumped out the window and headed back to the Feudal Age.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome woke, she felt no better than the night before. Ugh, the alarm said it was only 5:30. Might as well get up and make an apology breakfast for the family, since she had rushed in so abruptly last night. As Kagome got dressed and went downstairs to begin chopping veggies for the miso soup, she continued to must over her little dilemma. Kagome felt like she had no control over the situation, like she couldn't just say "no" and have it be Inuyasha and herself, with Kikyou a rotting corpse. Wait. Let's make Inuyasha a rotting corpse as well, then they could be happy together, and she could dance on their graves. Now, that sound like fun.  
  
"Owe." Kagome looked down at her finger and saw a little bit of blood seeping out from a wound from her knife. "That sucks" she bent down to lick off the blood and noticed how the injury made her forget Inuyasha for a few moments. She smiled wickedly and gave herself another little cut. She found something to make her forget the pains she had from Inuyasha, something to make her. happy. And, as the blood bloomed from her skin, an idea blossomed in her head. This was something she had all to herself. This was a place where she had control. 


	2. Fashion Statements

Authors Note: Yeesh! I'm sooooooooo sorry that it's already been over a week since I last updated, it's just that I've been kinda bogged down with schoolwork and housework and stuff! Well, anyhoo, thanks to all my reviewers! I loved them, and, to a few special people:  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? REALLY?!? Fine. ::hmph:: I don't ::tear:: own ::tear:: Inuyasha ::sob:: Fluffy ::SOB:: or anyone else ::tear:: in the Inuyasha ::sob:: series ::WHY ME!!!!!!:: Happy now? ::runs off crying::  
  
  
  
Fashion Statements  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she went down the well, back to the Feudal Age. Where was Inuyasha? She was surprised when she noticed that it was the morning AFTER she was supposed to be back, and yet he still hadn't come to get her. Normally, she wouldn't mind this, but then again, you don't really miss some thing until you lost it, and she lost her bag-carrier. Oh, well, no use crying over spilt milk. She never really noticed how very heavy he back pack was. Or maybe it was just the loss of blood, she did kinda overdo it this morning, spending nearly an hour in the bathroom, then another in her room, trying to find out how to hide the cuts. She finally decided on red cotton strips of fabric wrapped from her wrist to elbow. Actually, when Kagome looked in the mirror, she decided to forgo the usual school uniform, and instead wear a tank top and jeans to show off the new look, rather than hide it and cause suspicion.  
  
Whistling as she walked down the (now well-beaten) path to the village, Kagome admired the beautiful trees and smog-free air, as she always did.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" The gruff voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to see a VERY irate hanyou (A/N: I try to keep things in English to keep it simple, but saying half-dog demon is too much of a mouthful) staring down at her from his perch on a nearby tree a few paces back.  
  
"Well, um, I, um, well, um." Being unable to decide on a comprehensible answer as to why she didn't come back last night, Kagome decided to her failsafe, "SIT!" and continued to walk of, whistling merrily once again.  
  
"BITCH! I'll get you for that!" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating form.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome, those are very pretty, what did you call them? 'Fashion statements'?" Sango commented a little after noon, as she and the rest of the gang headed west to where they heard a telepathic demon was rumored to have some Shikkon Shards.  
  
"Thank you. Actually, I call them, uh, Wraps. 'Fashion Statement' is just why I was wearing it."  
  
"Oh" she replied. "Well, they still look very nice."  
  
"Keh" they heard from up ahead "all they'll do is worsen HER already bad archery."  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." Oh, I seem to have been giving him a lot of those lately, Kagome thought, I'd better have another one of my 'anger management courses' (as she like to call he alone time with the knife). Spying a little meadow, she had an idea. "Inuyasha, it's getting late, lets stop for the night." Still embedded in the ground a few feet back, his unintelligible mumble was taken as a yes by the group who just wanted to stop walking.  
  
While everyone was finishing dinner, she took their business to quickly say "I need to take a bath" and run off with her toiletries before Sango had a chance to follow.  
  
Finding a secluded place a ways downwind from Inuyasha's sensitive nose, she began taking out her shampoo, soap, and the little razor she had taped inside her cosmetics bag. Kagome shivered slightly as she stripped in the cold air and walked into the icy stream. Starting with the hair supplies, she washed, stalling until after she was sure Miroku wasn't going to peep at her. Once Kagome heard the low growled question asking Miroku where he thought he was going, she knew it was safe. Spraying perfume around to cover the blood smell, she removed the cotton, grimacing at how it had soaked through the cloth. She washed it quickly, wanting it to be dry by the time she was done.  
  
Kagome took out her little razor blade, stolen from Souta's Swiss Army Knife collection, and took her left wrist in her hand. Making sure that most of the wounds were already healed (a little perk of being a Miko, she healed from most small wounds easily), Kagome quickly found the little blue vein that ran to her most vital organ. Giving it little swipes with the knife, much like paper cuts (she wasn't quite ready to do anything big), she began to smile. The pain washed away all her hurt, all her anger, everything. It gave her an euphoric mood, as if her shed blood gave her a little path to cloud nine.  
  
Relaxing how late it was only after she heard Inuyasha shout out for her, she again hid the razor, and sprayed some perfume around her to hide the smell of blood she just knew Inuyasha would smell.  
  
"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, slightly worried. She had never taken so long during one of her baths, or smelled so heavily of perfume.  
  
"Hmmm?" she replied, while climbing into her sleeping bag next to Shippou. "Oh, I was just combing my hair." Noting her still tangled and wet hair, he didn't believe her for a second. She never came back with her hair so wet as it was. Also, on top of the horribly dead flower-like scent she insisted on, but his nose couldn't quite place it with the other smell, but he could detect a light hint of copper in it.  
  
Well, nothing to do about it now, he though, leaning back to watch everything through half-lowered eyes. Gods be damned if he let anything bad happen to Kagome on his watch. But still, he thought as he dozed off into the half-conscious state he was normally in every night, in order to get both sleep and keep a lookout, there was just something wrong with Kagome today, but he just couldn't figure it out.  
  
And so passed the next few days, with a secretive Kagome, worried Inuyasha, and oblivious Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Note: Well, thanks for reading so far! Well, whaddya think? You know the only way to answer is to ::dare I say it:: READ and REVIEW! 


	3. Miroku's Portents and Omens

Authors Note: YAY!! Okay, so, this is out, and soon enough you will have a beautiful new BABY FOURTH CHAPTER to go with it. The new widdle baby'll look so cute with its widdle rattle and pacifier! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: What light from yonder window breaks! It is Rumiko Takahashi and Inuyasha is the sun! Oh, that I would own such elegance, such beauty. But, alas, that is not for a poor mortal such as I. And so I shall sit here and wait, biding my bitter days till I shall have the fair, feminine Fluffy, and his rough-mouthed, yet tender-hearted brother, Inu-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku's Omens and Portents  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes, sir. There have been wild omens and portents about spirits near your household that I have been keeping watch of for quite some time. I had not wanted to intrude, but, it would be safer for your family."  
  
Sango sighed and whispered to Kagome "Why is it always the richest house in the village?" and waited for a reply. And waited. And waited. Finally, she looked over to see what was going on with her friend. Kagome just stood there completely spaced out. Inpatient with her friend's lack of attention, she decided to take the direct approach. "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet from the straw mats, shocked at the sudden sound. She blushed to find that everyone was looking at her, including Miroku and the Master of the household, who were interrupted from their discussion of the Masters three lovely daughters. Meekly, she whispered her apologies and sat down. Looking at the cause of her rude movement, she found that Sango had given up on trying to talk with Kagome, seeing as how Kagome had been spacing out like this since early this morning, and so was now deeply into a conversation with Shippou about different types of telepathic demons. Left alone again, Kagome went back to her thoughts about the child that she had seen earlier today.  
  
The child, for she was no more than 13 years old, was hidden near the bushes where Kagome was washing her wraps. Frightened that someone had stumbled upon her secret, no matter that the person who had was a stranger, Kagome had raced after the girl in the black kimono. But when she got to the place where the young lady was standing, Kagome had found it empty, without even any footprints in the soft soil to betray the girl's path.  
  
Kagome was still trying to figure out who, or what, the girl was when the shard-collecting group's host, announced his three daughters, come to see the new and, hopefully, interesting people.  
  
The first, Shigako, was wearing very clean, pale pink kimono with white blossoms covering it like a blanket. It must have cost a fortune. Shigako had glistening hair, and walked as if the world were made to fall at her delicate, slippered feet. Kagome could practically hear Miroku drooling. The second, whose name was Itoshiko, was very pretty in her pale lavender kimono. She looked like she actually did work for a living, but also came home every night and washed herself dutifully. Itoshiko apparently took great care in her appearance, but not nearly so much as her sister. Both appeared to be about 16 or 17, close enough in appearance to be twins. Shinmyouko, the last daughter, gave Kagome quite a shock. She seemed to give an aura of quietness around her that was so strong that most of the quests hadn't even taken notice of her, even after the introductions. So, for a few minutes, only Kagome saw the girl in the black kimono, standing apart from her two lovely sisters. Despite the sad color of her clothing, she appeared to be a very nice young girl, the sort of person you would never expect to have spy on people as they washed their clothes.  
  
After the introductions, Miroku immediately went to Shigako, clearly hoping to do something very UN-monkish. Sango went to the second sister, deciding to ignore Kagome as much as Kagome had been ignoring Sango for most of the day. Not really noticing the slight snub, Kagome went for the young girl, wanting to know why she was spying on her this morning.  
  
"Spying? I wasn't spying." Shinmyouko said, appearing quite confused, "you must have been mistaken." And as she said those words, Kagome began to think that maybe it wasn't a girl in a kimono she saw, but a boy in a pair of loose pants and a loose shirt. Or maybe a trick of the eye. Sunstroke, light off the water. Anything, but this dear, sweet child who obviously knew nothing of it.  
  
"Oh. Ok, then. My name's Kagome." After having hurt this child's feelings so much, Kagome wanted nothing more than to be friends (incidentally ignoring Shippou beside her, who then went off to annoy Inuyasha). She waited for the girl to say something else, but Shinmyouko just kept looking behind Kagome, and so finally, the teenage time-traveler turned to find out what the fuss was. Seeing it was just Inuyasha pounding on Shippou again, she turned back, only to find that her young friend had vanished. Oh, well. She shrugged and went to help Shippou.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, while all were sleeping soundly in their beds, Kagome stirred. She had felt the presence of a Shikkon shard, and was going to get up in order to investigate, when suddenly the feeling of being too tired to was swept upon her. Just as she was dozing off, Kagome thought she heard the disembodied voice of a little girl say "I'm sorry, Kagome."  
  
  
  
  
  
Endnote: ok, well, this was just to kinda get them to where the confrontation would be held. Umm, well, next time the "nosed one" will most likely find out what was happening. something freaky is happening with their minds. and. um. 


	4. Shadow Play

Authors Notes: Hey, Everybody! (Hey Dr. Nick!) Here's the next chapter! Ready and waiting for your beautiful reviews!  
  
Shadow Play  
  
Kagome slowly woke, felling groggy and disoriented. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Or at least tried to. All she could see was mist. Cold, damp, mists. With that thought she realized that she was in her thin nightgown (it was a warm night at the mansion), which wasn't a very good choice of apparel when you're walking around in clammy evaporated water, completely lost. Eventually, she ran into, literally, a break in the monotony of whiteness. After making sure her nose wasn't broken, Kagome checked out what appeared to be a big glass wall, extending in all directions. Inside, she could see a some faint shadows, obscured by the mist. As Kagome focused on the shadows, though, the mists cleared away, revealing a scene that gave her a distinctly creepy sense. Inside were Inuyasha and herself, appearing to be arguing about something. But that wasn't what gave her the creepy sensation. Beyond the simple fact that she was seeing a duplicate of herself that wasn't Kikyou, after all. It was the fact that what they appeared to be doing kept repeating. Inuyasha would say something to Kagome, look confused, and say something else. The Kagome would look angry, shout something at Inuyasha, he would go splat, and she would walk away. Then Kagome would reappear in the same spot she started in, and the scene would recommence. Beginning to get angry watching someone pretend to be her, Kagome began shouting and pounding on the wall, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice beside her. "It won't do any good, they can't hear you" It was Shinmyouko, standing there in the freezing mist, wearing a very bright and cheery lavender kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it, quite different from her earlier ensemble of black. "And how would you know?" Not answering the question, Shinmyouko began an obviously rehearsed speech, if the way she was staring off into space and spoke in monotone was any indication. "I am here to guide you. The telepathic demon, the one know as Ishin, has commissioned my body from my most honorable father in order to give you this glimpse of your life as it truly is, and not as your biased mind thinks it is. You are living in Shadow, hidden from the light that is truth. Ishin does in fact hold a Shikkon shard, but is not currently willing to give it to your small group. She has spent a day observing all of you and has deemed it that, while you may have goodness in your hearts, your actions betray a danger that could lead you to use the shard for malicious purposes. Therefore, she has devised a test. "Both you and Inuyasha, as the leaders of your team, have been taken into this dimension. While you are not transported here physically, you are here in the mind. In front of you is the test you must pass. You must figure out what this symbolizes, and then must figure out a way to fix it. Otherwise, you will not be the recipient of the Shikkon shard, and another will get it, if Ishin deems them worthy, that is. Ishin will be giving Inuyasha a similar test, but not on the same subject. It has been a thing he has been worrying about for the past few days, and Ishin wants to give his worries a tangible form. Now, I leave you. If you want me, then call, I will come." With that, she left. Kagome looked back at the scene, still puzzling over why she and Inuyasha were repeating their actions, with no break from the monotony.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sight before him, confused about the images he was seeing. The explanation Shinmyouko had given wasn't exactly very satisfying to his curiosity (she had just left, after giving him a similar speech to the one she gave Kagome). There he stood, with Kikyou next to him, a little too close for comfort. He remembered this happening, just a few days ago. The night when she had kissed him. It wasn't exactly a memory he wanted to relish. Then he saw Kagome from behind a tree, looking at both him and Kikyou. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he hadn't known Kagome had seen that. She began running. Following that was a scene of her crying while cutting vegetables. Suddenly, she smiled and held up a finger with a slight cut on it, dripping blood. So far, this had made little no sense beyond the fact that she had seen him with Kikyou and then ran home to cry, which was fairly obvious. What was with the cut, though, blood had nothing to do with the state that Kagome was currently in. Remembering something his mother had once taught him when trying to solve problems, Inuyasha began free association with blood. Lets see, red, bleeding, heart, pumping, salty, overpowering, flowing. and continued this for several minutes while Kagome was puzzling over a different and yet similar problem.  
  
~*~  
  
Using a crystal orb from within Shinmyoukos father's mansion, Ishin was carefully watching the hanyou and the human, hoping that these two would be the ones to pass the test. She knew of their love for each other. Anyone with two eyes would see it, but apparently that vision has surpassed these two star-crossed lovers. So, she gave them a little push. Instead of giving them a test of strength as she had given Kikyou, or a will as she had Naraku, Ishin devised one which would force them to talk to each other in a way which would reveal their true feelings. Now, if only they could get passed the test, then the hard part, the ending of the old and beginning of the new, could begin. 


	5. Authors Note

OK, this is just a quick note to tell you that I'm going to actually finish the story, but first I will re-vamp the first chapters in order to make it more interesting, possibly even longer, and generally better.  So, don't expect improvements REALLY soon, but they will be occurring!  So, thanks!

     Pika Pika


End file.
